


Two Times, One Family

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fanvids, M/M, Music Source: Disney's Tarzan, Music Source: Phil Collins, crack ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: So I was listening to the soundtrack for Disney'sTarzan, fishing for ideas...
Relationships: Ecco/The Pteranodon





	Two Times, One Family

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Two Worlds (Finale)" from Disney's _Tarzan_ soundtrack.

**Author's Note:**

> Note added June 2, 2020.
> 
> I did more Ecco/Pteranodon vids than I remembered. It's the crack ship that keeps on giving!
> 
> If I remember right the gag at the end with the video flipping was the initial impetus for this.


End file.
